Last Friends
by Tache
Summary: Michiru has been taken away from Tokyo by her mother after the destruction of Mugen Gakuen. Will she ever see Haruka again?
1. Prologue: Going Away

Well I'm starting another chapter story

Well I'm starting another chapter story. This one will be different from my other stories. While my other stories are humorous, this one will be serious. Those of you who read my latest one shot will know about my fascination with the new Japanese drama series, Last Friends. This story will be based of this drama series, though the opening monologue will be the only thing really similar, in fact the opening monologue will be word for word from the opening monologue I got from the sub by Kioku fansubs. I hope you all will enjoy this new fic. This will begin right after the destruction of Mugen Gakuen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Last Friends.

Opening Monologue:

_Ruka,_

_how are you?_

_I seem to be managing on my own._

_I've always been on my own,_

_That's why I'm not lonely._

_I've gone from your sight…_

_for the second time._

_The first time was during high school,_

_when my mother took me with her._

_And now…_

_this is the second time._

_We won't meet again, will we…_

_Ruka?_

_But it can't be helped._

_I have betrayed you._

_I think this is my retribution to you._

_Back then,_

_I didn't,_

_know anything about you._

_Your dreams,_

_your troubles,_

_or the feelings hidden,_

_in your heart._

_The sky is blue,_

_Ruka._

_How is the sky over there?_

_Understanding people,_

_is really difficult._

_I think so even now._

_If I had the ability,_

_to understand people's hearts…_

_if, at least, I could have put more strength in doing that,_

_I wonder if that terrible incident,_

_that death,_

_could have been avoided._

_But…_

_Ruka,_

_All of you were, no doubt, by my side._

_Even if we may never meet again,_

_I am,_

_still supported by all of you._

Prologue: Going Away

The Death Buster's have just been defeated. Peace was once again restored to the planet. We, my partner and I, were now sure of our princess's identity. The now baby, Hotaru, was back with her father, who was recovering from being possessed by a daimon. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. I was in my friend and partner's, Haruka's, car. We were speeding down the highway. I turned to face her.

"My, that was quit a day, wasn't it?" I commented. She nodded in response.

"So, where would you like to go now?" She asked me.

"Home I guess." I told her, "My mom must be worried sick by now." My mom did have the tendency to worry a bit. Haruka nodded and continued to drive.

Within an hour, we had arrived at the apartment I lived in with my mother. Haruka stopped the car by the front door so I wouldn't have to walk far. I got out of the car and turned to face her.

"Bye, Haruka, I'll see you later." I then headed inside the building. I hopped into the elevator and pressed the 3 button. A minute later, I arrived at my floor. I quickly made my way to my apartment and entered. I was shocked at what I saw. My mom was frantically packing all of our stuff. What was going on? She turned to face me.

"Oh Michiru, thank God you're home!" she cried, "I just heard the news."

"Huh, what news? What's going on?" I asked her.

"It was on the news, that your school suddenly blew up." She told me. I gulped at that. I was hoping this would stay quite for a while. "It's simply not safe to stay here. What if the whole city blows up?" There my mom went again.

"So what are we doing?" I asked her.

"We're moving to Kyoto tonight." She told me. I was in shock.

"Tonight?!" I cried, "But what about all my friends I have here?"

"We can't risk staying here any longer then necessary. You can call your friends to say goodbye and make new friends in Kyoto." She told me. "Now hurry up, we leave in an hour." I nodded and held back tears. I walked over to the phone and dialed Haruka's number.

"Hello?" She answered on the other end.

"Haruka, it's me." I said in a said voice. Haruka picked this up.

"Michiru? What happened? Why are you crying?" She asked me.

"My mom found out that Mugen Gakuen was destroyed. She thinks the whole city will be destroyed now. She's making me move to Kyoto with her tonight." I told her, no longer able to hold back my tears.

"Tonight?!" She sounded shocked on the other end. "Damn, that's quick. I'm going to miss you, Michiru."

"I'll miss you too, Haruka." With that I hung up, unable to think of more to say. I sighed and walked back over to my mom, who had finished packing.

"Are you ready to leave, Michiru?" She asked me. I nodded as reply, since I was too emotional to speak right now. What if I never got to see Haruka again? We went outside and hopped into a cab to the airport.

To Be Continued…

Well there is the beginning. I hope you liked it. If you haven't seen Last Friends yet, do so. Review!


	2. Meeting by Chance Again

Wow, only the prologue and this thing is popular already

Wow, only the prologue and this thing is popular already. That's nice to now. Anyways for everyone who keeps asking why Haruka didn't protest, she was too shocked at first then Michiru hung up to fast. OK, now on with the story.

P.S. If you have a question you want answered, please leave an e-mail address at least so I can answer you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Last Friends.

Chapter 1: Meeting by Chance Again

It has been one month since my mother forced me to move to Kyoto with her. One month since I have seen Haruka. I wonder how she is doing. Does she miss me the way I miss her? I walked around the streets of Kyoto in silence. I have not made any new friends during this month. No one can take the place of Haruka. I walked up to a near by shore line. The sea was restless. I wonder why that is. There wasn't a new threat, was there? Or was the sea reflecting my emotions. I stood there, staring out into the sea, never realizing what was sneaking up behind me.

"Michiru." I heard a voice from behind me. It was a familiar voice. I deep, husky one. I spun around to come face to face with Haruka.

"Haruka!" I cried as I jumped into her arms. I thought I would never see her again. This chance meeting made me happier then the day we met. I clung to Haruka for dear life, like if I let go, she would disappear again. She gently hugged me back. "I missed you so much, Haruka."

"I missed you too. This month has been hell without you." She said back. Tears were flowing from my eyes as I backed away. "Now don't cry."

"I can't help it, I'm so happy." I said with a bit of a smile. She chuckled a bit at me. She turned away.

"So, do you want to come with me, little kitten?" She asked with a sly voice. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't know, I was told never to go with strangers." I paused, "But for you, anything." She turned and walked away.

"Then follow me." I followed her all the way to her yellow convertible. In an all too familiar motion, I entered the passenger side. Haruka got in and started the car up. With in seconds we were cruising.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked her.

"To my hotel room." She told me. We drove for about fifteen minutes before arriving at her hotel. I hopped out of the car and followed her up to her room.

Once in the room, Haruka led me over to the couch. I sat down on it while she entered the mini kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I replied. She poured the beans and water into the coffee maker.

"It will be ready in a while." She told me. I nodded.

"So, what are you doing in Kyoto?" I asked her the question I've been dying to know since we met again.

"I had to come to get you. I couldn't live without you, Michiru." She told me. That was sweet.

"I'm glad you did, but what about when you have to go back, and then we'll have to part again." I pointed out. As much as this pained me, it was the truth. Haruka shook her head. What was she thinking?

"Michiru, I didn't just come here to see you again, I came here to bring you back to Tokyo with me." She said. I was shocked at this. Did she really care for me this much? I thought we were just friends. Sure we acted a bit closer then most friends, but Haruka flirted too much with other girls. There was no way she'd feel this close to me. This must have just been for the sake of our mission as Uranus and Neptune, it had to be.

"You want me to go back with you?" I finally asked. She nodded. "But, Haruka, your apartment is nice and all, but it's not big enough for the both of us." Haruka just smirked and held up an envelope.

"Read this. It's a letter from Setsuna." She told me as I took the envelope. Sure enough, it was addressed to us from Setsuna.

"But I thought Setsuna was dead." I said as I took the letter out.

"So did I, but you can never count the guardian of time out it seems." Haruka said, "Now read the letter." I nodded and began to read.

'_Dear Haruka and Michiru,_

_If you are reading this, I have died in battle. But never fear I won't be gone forever. The outer senshi are a team, perhaps ever more powerful then the inner senshi. Therefore we must remain together as much as possible. I have taken into consideration getting a home for all of us to live in together. Being the senshi of time and space, I was able to get us a huge house on the outskirts of Tokyo. The best part is, the house is already paid for. We won't have to pay a thing. Space will not be a problem either, the house is big enough to fit us and the inners all in separate rooms. Well hope you enjoy your new home. I should be back sometime in the near future, hopefully._

_Sincerely,_

_Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto'_

I gasped when I finished reading the letter. Could I really live with Haruka in a big house? That would be a dream come true for me. If only she felt the same way I did about her.

"Pretty sweat, isn't it?" Haruka commented seeing my reaction. "I stopped by the house before coming here. She was kidding. That place is enormous. It's like a palace." I felt like a princess in a fairy tale right now. There was only one problem.

"Will my mom let me though?" I asked. My mom could be real stubborn sometimes, not to mention she over reacts to everything. Haruka sighed.

"Ask her when you get home." She tells me.

"But what if she says no?"

"Then leave anyways. You're almost 17 now, Michiru. You're old enough to make your own decisions." She was right, but what if my mom panicked. I didn't want to police searching for me. Haruka gets up and walks over to the coffee maker. She pours two cups and gives me one.

"Thank you." I said. I put a bit of cream in and took a sip. It helped calm me a bit. I watched Haruka take a sip without putting anything in it. "You like it black?"

"I just find this more convenient then putting anything in it." She replies. I envy her for not having to worry about so much. Once we finished our coffees, Haruka stood up.

"I'll take you home so you can ask your mom." She walks over to a desk and scribbles something on paper. "Here's my number so you can reach me afterwards." She handed me the paper.

"Thank you." I said. With that we left the hotel and headed to my apartment. We didn't say anything on the way.

A while later, I finally entered my apartment. Mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. She didn't notice me walk in. I walked up beside her.

"Mom." I said. She looked up at me.

"Michiru, you're finally home." I took a deep breath. This wouldn't be easy.

"Mom, I ran into an old friend today. She wants me to move back to Tokyo with her." I said. Mom raised her eyebrow.

"Move back to Tokyo with her? But you're not 18 yet. Besides, how will you pay rent?" She tells me. I looked around nervously. I couldn't tell her about Setsuna's letter. I eyed my violin.

"I've become quite good at playing the violin." I told her, "My manager says I'm ready to give concerts and make records. Plus make art is bringing in a bit of money." My mom looks thoughtful.

"Alright Michiru, if you think you can make it on your own. Just don't expect to crawl back here if you fail." She tells me. I smile.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes." I jumped and squealed.

"Thank you mom!" I ran over to the phone and dialed the number Haruka had given me earlier.

"Hello." She answered.

"Haruka, my mom said yes!" I squealed.

"That's wonderful." She paused, "So when do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow." I told her.

"Tomorrow? But don't you want more time to say bye to your mom?" She asked.

"She didn't give me time to say bye to you. Tomorrow is good." I said.

"OK, if you insist."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" With that I hung up. I was in such a good mood, nothing good ruin it. Nothing.

To Be Continued…

There you have it. They are heading back to Tokyo. Expect the Supers special to be included in the next chapter. Please review and remember to leave an e-mail address if you have a question you want answered.


	3. On the Road to Tokyo

Well sorry it took awhile to get chapter 2 up

Well sorry it took awhile to get chapter 2 up. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. For those that care. Episode 2 and 3 of the drama series, Last Friends, is out subbed by Kioku.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Last Friends

Chapter 2: On the Road to Tokyo

The next morning, I had all my bags packed and by the door. Haruka should be here anytime now. My mom sat in the living room watching the morning news.

"So, am I going to meet this friend you're leaving me for?" She asked.

"I guess." Was all I replied with. I walked into the living room and sat beside my mom while I waited. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Haruka was standing there.

"Good morning, Michiru. Are you ready to go?" She greeted me. I nodded my head. My mom turned her head then got off the couch. She walked over to us.

"So, is this your friends?" She asked.

"Yes, mom, this is Haruka Tenoh." I said. Haruka politely bowed to my mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." She said. My mom huffed.

"What are your attentions towards my daughter? You aren't planning on taking advantage of her when I'm not around, are you?" My mom questioned. The nerves of her.

"Mom, Haruka is a girl. I don't think she is planning anything like that." I told her. Mom just huffed again and turned back into the living room.

"I assure you, I'm not planning anything bad towards your daughter." Haruka called out to her.

"Fine then, she's none of my concern now anyways." Mom called back. Haruka looked a bit confused. I picked up my bags.

"Just ignore her." I said and handed Haruka some bags. "She can get a bit moody. Now let's go before her mood changes." With that we were off.

"Say goodbye to Kyoto." Haruka told me as we left the city. I giggled at her.

"Are you being serious?" I asked. She nodded and a punched her playfully.

We drove all day. It was a long way back to Tokyo. I glanced over at Haruka. She was not looking so well. Her face was a bit red and she was covered in sweat.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied in a hoarse voice. I frowned at her. Something tells me she wasn't. When she stopped at a red light, I reached over to feel her forehead.

"God, Haruka, you're burning up. I seems you've gotten a fever." I told her. I knew she needed to start driving a car with a roof.

"Well I'm fine to keep going." She said. I shook my head.

"No, you're not. I want you to stop at the next hotel so you can rest." I told her in a stern voice.

"But the next hotel is a high class place for rich people." She said.

"I think we can pass. I brought along a fancy dress." I told her. She sighed.

"Fine." We arrived at the hotel in 15 minutes. It was hard to believe this was a hotel. It looked more like a mansion. It was a very lovely place. Haruka parked her car and got out. "Hopefully we'll be able to get a room." I giggled at that. Funny how a simple sentence can come out sounding naughty. We grabbed our bags from the trunk and went inside. I promptly froze when we walked in. This place had an ominous feeling to it. I better check this out while Haruka's resting. We walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you two?" The guy behind the desk asked. I stepped forwards.

"Yes, my friend caught a bit of a fever today, so we're looking for a room so she can rest." I told him. He looked us both over.

"Hey, isn't your friend the legendary junior racer, Haruka Tenoh?" He asked. I just smiled and nodded. "And you're Michiru Kaioh, the famous painter and violin prodigy." I just smiled and nodded again.

"Yes, that's us." Haruka commented in a hoarse voice. I hoped we would get a room so she could get better.

"I would be honored to have you two in my hotel. So what kind of room would you like?" The man asked us.

"We would like a room with two beds." I told him. The man pulled out a key.

"Sure thing. You'll be stay in room 101. Enjoy your stay." He told us. I bowed as we left to our room. We got to our room and flipped the lights on. It was a very nice room. Way more luxurious then the apartment I shared with my mother.

"Wow, this place in enormous." Haruka commented. I turned around to her.

"And what are you doing standing around here?" I asked. She looked confused. "You should be resting." I pushed her toward the bed.

"But shouldn't I put my pajamas on first?" She asked.

"Do what you want. I just want you to rest." I looked around the room suspiciously. "I'm having an ominous feeling about this hotel. I'm going down to the dining room to check this out. Get some rest while I'm gone." With that I left the room for the dining hall. When I entered the hall, I was greeted by a waiter.

"Good evening, ma'am. Are you dining alone tonight?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am sir." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Follow me ma'am." He led me over to a table. I sat down at the table. "Would you like some wine, ma'am?" Huh, wine. But I wasn't old enough to be drinking, but since he asked, I better take him up on his offer. It would be rude not to.

"Yes, I would love some." I told him. He left to get a bottle. What kind of place served alcohol to minors? Oh well. When he returned he poured me a glass. I nodded and took a sip. Not the best tasting stuff in the world, but it could become addicting. I turned to the stage. Their was a puppeteer performing tonight.

"What do you think is in this bottle?" The puppet asked.

"But it's rumored that the true feelings of everyone in the city are in this bottle so everyone is afraid to open it." The puppeteer replied.

"But in order to destroy the evil sorcerer, it has to be broken, right?" The puppet asked.

"Even the courageous who first claimed this were afraid and protected the bottle." The puppeteer explained. The audience laughed at this. Funny how they can find this amusing. The waiter came back over to pour me another glass of wine, but I politely declined. What would Haruka say if I stumbled in the room drunk? I may even get in trouble for underage drinking. I got up to leave. I had had enough of this.

"As a result, everyone fell under the spell of the evil sorcerer. Even the most truthful people were afraid that the real truth would come out and no one could break the spell." The puppeteer said as I left. Everyone laughed again. I went back up to the room. Maybe some rest will calm me down. I opened the door and walked in.

"You've been perspiring quite a bit." I heard I female voice, which was not Haruka's, when I walk in. Curious I peeked around the corner. There, I saw a maid attending to Haruka in bed. "I belie your fever is coming down. Dinner will be brought to you by room service." Haruka then clasped her hand.

"You'll be bringing the dinner, I hope." She said in her charming voice. Trust her to only be able to think about flirting when she has a fever. The maid backed up a bit.

"Yes." She replied quickly. I knew I shouldn't have left the room.

"Thanks. It's great to be taken care of by a pretty girl like you." Haruka told her. OK, I had enough of this now. I slammed the door to get their attention. The maid quickly shot up.

"Thank you. I'll take over from here." I told her.

"Yes madam. Excuse me." The maid chirped as she snuck out of the room passed me. She seemed quite embarrassed about being caught. Maybe she though I was the angry wife or something. I smiled at her as she left. I couldn't feel ill about her.

"Y-you're back early." Haruka commented nervously. I smiled slyly at her. Now to get some pay back for that.

"You seem to be doing much better." I told her. She looked at me sheepishly and tried to hide under her covers like a bad little kid. She could be so cute sometimes.

"Yeah, but I think I still have a bit of a fever." She said. She could have fooled me. "So, did you find out anything?" So she does remember why I left.

"I do sense something evil, but…" I started to walk over to her bed.

"I see, sorry to get sick at such a time." She said. Well if she didn't get sick, we would have stopped. "I'm so much trouble for you." I placed a cloth on her forehead. I bent down to look her in the eyes.

"You wouldn't be any trouble if you quietly stay in bed." I told her. She looked away nervously. I had her now.

"S-so, what's the feeling that you get?" She asked in attempt to change the subject. "I don't feel anything this time." I just sighed and shook my head. I bet she felt the maids touch. I sat down on my bed.

"It's a bit different from the Death Busters. If it's an enemy external to the solar system, we should be able to feel something stronger." I told her. "But ever since the last eclipse, I've had a strange feeling…"

"Something is about to happen, is disaster threatening the Earth again?" Haruka asked. I got up.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out. I'm going to get some fresh air. You stay here." I told her. "Quietly." With that I left the room. I found the balcony and looked out. What was going on here? What was I feeling? I then felt something behind me. I spun around quickly.

"Who is it?" I asked and saw the maid.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you." I apologized. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, the breeze from the sea is still quite cold this time of year. I thought that maybe you should come inside." She told me.

"Thank you, I'll be okay." I told her. I was the senshi of the sea. The sea would not give me a fever. I turned around for a brief second. Big mistake. The next thing I knew, the maid had me in a strangle hold. Was she trying to kill me so she could have Haruka to herself? "What are you?" I asked as I opened my eyes a bit. She looked like she was possessed by something. Just what was going on here? I managed to get an elbow in on her to knock her off. I gasped for breath. She has a weird third eye on her forehead and it was glowing.

"What is that?" I asked. I then heard Haruka's scream. "Haruka!" Was she in trouble too? I had to save her.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" I yelled. I leapt up to the window. I puppeteer had her trapped in some kind of vortex. I watch the puppet drain her energy. I had really had enough of this.

"Wait!" I called out. The puppeteer turned to me. "Owner of this evil aura, I do not know who you are , but I, Sailor Neptune, guarded by the God of the Sea, will not tolerate such action!"

"Oh well. The maid screwed up." The puppet commented. So they were the ones that possessed the maid.

"She wasn't very useful, was she?" The puppeteer added. How dare they treat a maid like a tool?

"Let go of Haruka!" I told them.

"That is not possible." The puppeteer said.

"After all, there aren't so many people with such delicious energy." The puppet said.

"I see, then you shall have to fight me for it." I told them.

"I may be better to listen to my story first young lady." The puppeteer said. "Unfortunately, you cannot touch me."

"Pardon me?" What was he talking about?

"This bottle I have here is called the Spirit Sealing Bottle. Do you know what will happen if this bottle is broken." He asked.

"What happens? What happens?" The puppet chirped.

"All the shadows of the world will attack their owners." The puppeteer said.

"That's scary!" The puppet said as it spun its head around. That had to be a bluff. No way something so ridiculous could be true. But still I imagined shadows attacking.

"You don't have any proof that the story is true." I told them.

"Nor is there any proof that I'm lying." The puppeteer said.

"Wonder which it is?" The puppet chirped. I was so pissed I didn't even pay attention to his next words. I just attacked.

"Deep Submerge!" I cried. It smashed into them and destroyed the bottle. Nothing else happened. I knew he was lying. The puppeteer looked at me in shock.

"Now, have the shadows started to run rampant?" I asked smugly.

"Why? How did you know that I was lying?" He asked.

"So, it wasn't true." I decided to play with him. The vortex surrounding Haruka vanished. She fell back into bed. Good, she was safe now.

"You did it just to save her? What kind of a heroine are you?" He asked. I turned back to him, deciding to play with him some more.

"Oh, maybe you misunderstood. A world without Haruka is hardly worth saving." There was some truth behind that. He looked shocked.

"It's can't be." Haruka started to get up.

"Like hell you treated me well." She said then transformed.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" She screamed. The scared puppeteer backed away. It seems he was having a long night.

I'd like to return the favor." Uranus said as she cracked her knuckles. I decided it was time to give the puppeteer a break.

"Uranus, don't be fooled, it's the puppet that's the source of the power." I told her. It puppet gasped.

"I see, the puppet master was the real puppet." Uranus said. "Now what shall we do?" She cracked her knuckle again and the puppet ran like crazy.

"World Shaking!" Uranus cried. It smashed into the puppet.

"What did I return for, I did nothing for the Dead Moon!" The puppet cried as it was destroyed. With that, Uranus and I decided to take our leave. We detransformed and hoped in the car. We drove a few mile to a cliff and sat there.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Haruka. She was wearing a suit now.

"I kind of feel good after using all that energy." She told me. I noticed her holding something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A piece of that puppet. Could this be a new enemy?" She explained.

"Don't worry, they'll take care of the world." I told her, referring to the inners.

"You're right. They'll take care of it." Haruka replied. We sat there staring at the sea in silence for awhile. Haruka finally broke the silence.

"So, were you telling the truth back there?" She asked me. I glanced up at her.

"The truth about what?" I asked.

"That a world without me isn't worth saving. Is that true?" She looked at me in the eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, it was." I told her. We were both silent for a few minutes.

"Michiru." She finally said.

"Yes?"

"I know I may flirt a lot with other girls but I want you to know. Michiru, I love you. Only you." She told me. I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Haruka." I replied. I leaned in close to her. After pausing I kissed her on the lips. The kiss started out friendly, but grew more passionate. We broke for air after a few minutes.

"Come on, if we leave now, we should be in Tokyo in a few hours." Haruka said.

"Yes, dear." With that, we were back off to Tokyo.

To Be Continued…

Well that was long. I swear, I'm never writing episode transcripts again. This will be the only time I do it. During Stars, it will either be skipped or I will put guesses up. Well review.


	4. Arriving to Their New Home

Sorry that I took a bit of a break in between chapter

Sorry that I took a bit of a break in between chapter. Guess I ran in to a bit of writers block. Sorry about that. Hopefully I'll update regularly again now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3: Arriving to Their New Home

We had been on the road for a few hours. We had been pretty silent since our love confession after the puppet incident. I was quite proud of my Haruka. I know how hard it is for her to confess to things, especially love. She wouldn't even do a love confession when we entered that love contest for fun when we knew the Death Busters were plotting there. I may have acted all cool and calm then, but back then, I thought it was because she had no feelings for me. I didn't want to show my disappointment. Now I was glad to know I had been wrong.

Haruka drove the car around the corner and I saw the biggest and most fancy house I had seen in my life. This place was like a palace. I gasped as Haruka pulled the car into the drive way of this mansion. I was almost expecting the queen to come out and great us. I turn to Haruka in shock. "Is this our new house?" I asked her. Haruka laughed at me.

"I couldn't believe it either at first, but yes it is." She told me. "Welcome home, Kaioh Michiru." Wow, we were really going to live here together. This was a dream come true. I stepped out of the car and walked up to my new home.

"How did Setsuna ever afford this place?" I asked out of curiosity. I wonder if she robbed a back when she stopped time. I never noticed it, but then again, no one would notice if time were stopped.

"That, my dear, is another one of her many mysteries." Haruka answered to me. Will we ever know anything about that woman? Haruka walked up to the door and unlocked it. She then held it open for me. "Ladies first."

"My, aren't you being the gentleman?" I joked as I walked into the house. Haruka followed me in. My jaw practically hit the floor when I saw the inside. I didn't think it was possible, but this place looked bigger once you were inside. Furniture was already set up. The living room had a huge white leather couch in the centre of it and a big screen TV sat on the TV stand. Hooked up to the TV were a VCR, DVD player, which were still quite new, and a PS2. There were already movies on the stand as well as a few racing games, that I'm sure Haruka would have fun playing. There was also a medium sized coffee table with a planet in the middle of it.

Adjacent to the living room was the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty fancy and state of the art. There was oodles of counter space and lots of drawers to store stuff in. There was a huge oven and microwave. There was even a dishwasher as well as a sink. That would make dishes an easy chore. I walked over to the huge fridge and opened it. There was already food and drinks in it. This house came with everything. I walked out of the kitchen over to Haruka.

"This place is fantastic." I told her. She smiled at me.

"You haven't even gone upstairs yet." She told me. I made my way up the stairs, wanting to see what wonders lied up there. I opened the first door to my right and gasped at the sight of the master bedroom. This room was huge. In the middle was a queen sized bed with the sheets neatly made. There was a night stand on each side, each one held a lamp and alarm clock. I walked further in to the room. There were two big oak dressers on both sides of the room as well as walk in closets. I liked the colors of the room. The walls were painted blue while the bed sheets were and aqua green. I looked down at the carpet with was a sandy color. This room reminded me of the beach. Haruka walked up behind me.

"Where the sky meets the ocean." She said. I turn to look at her. "It's painted on the wall over there." She pointed above the bed. I claimed on the bed to better look at it and that's what it said. "I think Setsuna knew I would confess my feelings and you would return." Haruka said. I nodded.

"Well, she does know everything." I replied. I walked up to Haruka and kissed her. I wrapped my arm around hers.

"Come on, I want to see the rest of my new home." I said. I walked to the door across from our room. This room was the bathroom and it was just as huge as the rest of the house. The walls were blue with sea shells and clouds painted all around. Not only did this bathroom have the normal toilet, sink, and shower, but it also had a Jacuzzi bath rub. I fought off a nose bleed at the thought of taking a bath with Haruka. Haruka seemed to share my thoughts.

"Maybe we'll take our first bath together tonight." She suggested. I liked that idea.

"Sounds great to me, but let's see the rest of the house first." We walked out of the bathroom and continued the tour. There were a few more bedrooms. Probably guest rooms and Setsuna's if she ever returns. The next room was a music room. It was a fairly tidy room wide a grand black piano in the center.

"We'll make beautiful music together." Haruka said. I nodded. I loved to play my violin when Haruka accompanied me on the piano. The room across from the music room was an art studio. There was an easel with a stool and several canvases. There was a table for subjects and well as one for clay projects. There was a door that led to a kiln. I turned to Haruka and smirked.

"I know you've modeled for me in the past, but would you consider nude modeling?" I asked. She smirked at my request.

"I'll think about it. Now I want to show you the basement." She replied. I followed her downstairs. Could a basement possibly be as impressive as the rest of this house? I soon got my answer, yes. The first thing I saw when I walked into the basement was a gym. Various equipment to keep us in shape. There were weights, treadmills, bikes, and other stuff.

"Looks like we won't be getting fat any time soon." I said.

"You haven't even seen the best part of this basement." Haruka said as she walked over to a door. I followed her and gasped when she opened the door.

"Oh my." Was all I could say as I stared at the Olympic sized swimming pool. How did this fit in a basement?

"Welcome to your new home, Kaioh Michiru." Haruka told me. Yes, I could certainly get used to living here.

To Be Continued…

Well let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll update sooner then I did with this.


End file.
